I'm So Happy For You Neji
by LixxyChan
Summary: NejiSaku Two-Shot SongFic :D Sakura has gotten framed for something which results in her having no friends. Set a year after, where she finds out her ex boyfriend is getting married to the pig that framed her. Song-I'm So Happy For You by Saving Jane.
1. I'm So Happy For You

**Yay, new two-shot songfic! Sorry for the wait- I haven't been thinking of plots. Or not good ones anyway. I'm writing one that's a little like my life at the moment, so you'll get to see it soon. Multiple chapters! Anyway, on with the fic! Just so you know, I like Ino but someone had to be bitchy in this.**

**DISCLAIMER -- I do not own Naruto or the song 'I'm So Happy For You' by Saving Jane.**

* * *

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?  
Lying in the grass alone and wasted  
Nothing's how it used to be_

--

A seemingly dead sixteen year old girl lay in the middle of a large field outside her village of Konohagakura. She had dirty pink hair which spread around her head, a newly aquired fringe covering the whole left half of her face. She had half lidded eyes which the colour had been worn away at through the last year, leaving them a dull green comparing to the vibrant emerald they used to be. She wore a red strappy t-shirt that clung to her skinny stomach. Anyone could tell she hadn't eaten in a while. Her lower body was covered with small black shorts showing off her unnaturally skinny legs, which were a pale colour only a shade or two away from white. It was past two in the morning, but she wasn't focusing on the time as she drank from a nearby bottle of red wine. A dribble slipped down her chin, but she ignored it placing her bottle of cheap wine next to her.

'_I'm all alone agai_n_.' _She though dryly. She was always alone now, which was the opposite as to when she was younger when she was never alone. About a year ago, she had been set up which looked like she had screwed up badly leaving her with no friends, parents or siblings. The only one's who would talk to her now were Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara, although Tsunade only did because she had to. Sakura sighed as she miserably tried to stand up, only to fall right back down again.

'_I wonder what he would do if he saw me...?_' She lay there for several more hours pondering that thought until she finally fell asleep just before dawn

--

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you  
Yesterday I heard the news  
I hear you oughtta be congratulated  
So I guess that's what I'll do_

--

The next day she stared down at her phone. Earlier that day, Naruto had walked straight up to her, limbs tense like he expected her to attack him. His hair was just as bright and it hurt Sakura to look at it because when they had been friends she used to run her hair through the soft golden locks so it also hurt mentally as well as her eyes. His face was scowling angrily like he wanted to be somewhere else.

_'Probably _anywhere_ else...' _Sakura thought sadly. It was horrible the way she was being treated. He used to be her brother and because she she got set up, he now wants her head on a platter. Nearly everyone in Konoha does. She guesses the problem looked and still looks bigger than it was and is. Maybe she was misjudging it, she doesn't know, but her hopes fly when she first saw him approaching. Her hopes were quickly thrown out the window when she had seen his expression.

_**"Haruno, Neji wanted me to tell you he's getting married. Oh, and you aren't invited so don't come." He said bitterly as her lonely eyes widen at the news and soon she is crying in her empty apartment which she and Neji had once shared.**_

She cried for an hour or two before staring at the phone for another. That brings us to her still staring at the phone as though it would eat her.

_'Should I congratulate him? He would probably put down the phone. I haven't seen him at all this year... He ran off when he found out about "my screw up" and when I arrived at our apartment his stuff was gone and he had left a note saying he wasn't paying the rent for me... But I will congratulate him anyway._' She decided as she typed in his mesmerized number.

**RING**

**RING**

**RI-**

"Hello?" Neji's deep voice was heard and Sakura slid down the wall to the ground shaking. "If you're pranking arou-"

"Congratuations..." She heard him gasp at the other end of the line when he heard her quiet voice.

"...Sakura?"

--

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

--

"I'm happy for you Neji. Really happy..." He heard sniffling at the other end.

"Sakura, listen, it isn't like that. I lo-"

"Like what, Neji? You obviously don't l-love me anymore, I w-was just ringing t-to congratulate y-you. L-like I s-should. B-because I'm h-happy for you... S-so h-happy I c-could cry."

"It's an arranged marriage, Don't cry." He said softly. They were silent for a few moments.

"But..." She heard a ruffling at the end of the line but ignored it. "You s-still d-d-don't love m-me a-anymore, right?"

"Of course he doesn't love _you_ anymore, fatty!" Sakura started shaking. '_No... No! She can't be the one... No!'_ More tears made their way down Sakura's ghostly face, eyes now wide with fear. The bitchy voice on the end was the one in her nightmares, the only person she was truly scared of. The person who framed her and caused her life to crumble into nothing. The person who was her ex-bestfriend- Ino Yamanaka. She hung up before she heard anything else.

--

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding  
Wish that it was make-believe  
Praying for the skies to open up and  
Wash away your memory_

--

It was late at night again and Sakura sat in the field, sober this time. She was a mess, hadn't showered in months, yet she smelt like wildlife, a fresh smell. Her face was wet with falling tears and she had her knees up to her chest. Deep in thought she cried away the pain. But it wasn't working. Inner Sakura just sat in the back of her mind, curled up. _'Neji's engaged to Ino. No...! I cant believe that... Please don't make me believe that... I lost him... She made me lose him..._' Sakura's eyes widened with realization. '_She ruined my life so she could have Neji. She ruined my life for a guy. Again... I wish it would rain. It makes me forget... can it this time?'_

--

_I can walk around with a pretty face on  
Even when I'm black and blue  
What's the point in telling everybody  
I'm not over you._

--

The next day, she walked through the village to get a new razor. She maybe depressed, but she hated hairy things apart from animals. And men. Then, there was always the obvious reasons for a razor. She put on a fake smile. They hadn't let her buy one at the other shop because she was sad. She got over it.

--

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

_Cry about the love we used to have  
Cry that I won't ever get you back_

_Filling up my empty days with red wine  
Wonder what you think of me?_

--

Sakura was now at home, inspecting her new razor. It was sharp. Tears had yet to fall from her distant eyes. Her hand slipped and the razor cut her finger.

"Shit." She said nonchalantly. Using some of her chakra, she healed the cut in less than a second sloppily because of her mood and returned to her thoughts. '_I'm happy for him... right? But... he's never going to come back to me. He sounded nice earlier... I wish that Ino wasn't a bitch... I wish... I had never fallen in love with him... I wouldn't be like this..._' She grabbed and opened a near bottle of red wine as tears fell down her cheeks once again. it was a bottle left over from the other day. It tasted horrible, but at least it relieved her of some of the pain.

--

_I'm so happy for you  
I could cry  
Yeah, I'm so elated  
Cross my heart and hope to die  
I'm so happy for you  
So, so happy for you  
I don't think about you every night  
Before I close my eyes  
I'm so happy for you baby,  
I could cry._

--

Sakura once again jabbed Neji's number into her phone as she rung him.

"Hello?" She heard his voice.

"I'm so happy for you." Then, she hung up.

* * *

**Okay, since it's a two shot, there will be the last chapter when three people review(because I'm being generous. Normally I would have said five.) So review!**

**The last chapter will up the story, so you want to read it. Otherwise, this is just drabble.**

**I'd be happy with constructive criticism, which would nicely melt my marshmallows, but flames would burn them to a crisp D:**

**See you in the next chapter,**

LixxyChan xx


	2. Forgive and Forget?

**Sorry it took so long! I did it when there was only three reviews, but then I deleted it by accident D Anyway, here it is- the last chapter! xD**

**Disclaimer- I want Naruto, but I can't have it. Damn.**

* * *

**RING**

**RING**

**RING**

**RIN-**

Sakura grabbed her phone as she quickly got rid of the oncoming headache. It was useful being a medic- she never had hangovers.

"Yes?" She asked timidly into the phone.

"Sakura." She knew the low voice that came from the phone.

"N-neji... You would like to say something? B-because I'm r-really h-happy f-for you..."

"Listen, Sakura, I don't love Ino. They forced me into this marriage because of what someone framed you for. I didn't move out your house, my family wet and removed it all and left the note. I'm sorry!"

"...You... You believe me?" She asked quietly.

"Yes and I... I still love you..." Silence reigned for a few minutes.

"Then... why didn't you come and see me? Nobody talks to me out of choice apart from Gaara and Shizune... I'm so alone and everyone hates me... I thought you did too..."

"I thought you wouldn't want me back because I "left"."

"I would have preferred you to leave then come back then to not talk to me..."

"I'm sorry... Do you know who framed you?" Sakura froze.

"I... can't tell you." Sakura heard a grunt from the other end of the line.

"Sakura, tell me or I will come to yours to find out!"

"NO! You cant see me! Not now!" He had already gone on the first 'no'. Sakura started weeping into her hands, still sat down on the floor next to the phone. _'Not now... I am such a mess... not that it would matter...'_

Five minutes later Neji knocked on the door. After a minute of waiting, he turned the handle to find it open. He walked in and closed it behind him, turning to see a ghost home. Dust was everywhere. He finally spotted Sakura sitting in the same position next to the phone, and his eyes widened.

"Sakura..." She looked up and he met another horror. Last time he had seen her, she had been crying, but at least she was in health then! She was anorexic thin and pale as the moon. He eyes were a grey-green and no longer shimmered or sparkled. They were doll-like and he could see the tear tracks down her face.

He rushed over and hugged her. He couldn't take this! "Come on, lets get you cleaned up..." He picked her up bridal-style carefully and moved her to the bathroom. Quickly washing away the building amount of dust in the bath, he filled it up with warm water and took off all her cloths apart from her underwear, placing her in the bath. He grabbed the shampoo and stared to wash her hair, using conditioner to untangle the knots. After that he washed all the dirt off her, not saying a word. An hour after he began, he finished cleaning her, he picked her up and placed her on a towel, wrapping it around her. Since he picked her up the first time she had not spoke or moved. He moved her still silent form onto the couch as he got the hover, going through the whole house until no more dust was to be seen. When he went to her bedroom, he got a sight he wasn't expecting to see. Blood was everywhere- the walls, the floor, the bed. Even on the window's there was some. He backed out of the red-brown room, turning to Sakura who lay in a ball again.

"Where-"

"It was a fight." She said nonchalantly as she say up, knees up against her chest once again. "Me against four Akatsuki. Two weeks after my set up, Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara came to get me. Tried to persuade me to join. I refused- I may have been sad, but I wasn't irrationally stupid."

"Did you tell Tsunade-sama? Surely she would have sent a team to clean up the mess." Neji asked.

"She no-longer likes me, remember? She thought I was trying to get her into my house so I could kill her. Anyway, I fought, they got me tied up and tried cutting me over and over until I would join. It... it felt like heaven. I would not dishonor the old woman by suicide, but getting killed was different. But then, when I was going to die, they left me. Maybe I was smiling... Anyway, I haven't seen them since."

"Who framed you?" It was not a request.

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded.

"...Ino." Neji's eyes widened and he stomped out the house, Sakura laying back down again with a sigh. She would just sleep for now.

--

"Uncle, I refuse to marry Ino-san." Hiashi's eyes narrowed.

"Why, may I ask, are you refusing _now_?"

"I have gained information of Ino setting someone up, and I do not want her money-loving ways to ruin or dishonor the Hyuuga family."

Hiashi nodded. "Very well, but you must face the consequences... for going to the little bitches house." Pain ran through Neji like oil through a scream, filling him up and murdering him from the inside out. When Neji left for Sakura's house, he was close to death. He had been kicked out, thus he wished to stay with Sakura.

--

Ten minutes before Neji set of for Sakura's.

"You little whore!" Ino charged into Sakura's apartment to see the girl unhealthy and sitting in a curl. "You... why are you like this? You should be happy! Your filthy little plan worked!" Sakura looked up at Ino, tears streaming down her raging face.

"For what? FOR WHAT!? I have nothing! No friends, no family because I got disowned and they died... I have nothing. I don't have Neji, I don't have Naruto, I don't have Hinata or Tenten or Lee... I have no-one, I have nothing. What do you have? You have everything. You have an apartment, a mentor, a fiancé, a mother, father, sister, daughter apparently, and friends. You have _friends_." Ino stood in silence.

"You have Neji." She said quietly. "You have the one thing I want most. You always have the guy I want. _Always_. Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru... and now Neji. Sakura laughed.

"I had one-night stands with them when you wanted to. One-night stands. _One-night stands_. You ruined my life because I had _o__ne-night stand_s and a boyfriend. At least you were loved. Look how quickly I fell apart after you framed me? Two weeks after the setup, I was ready to die. That is how much you hurt."

"Don't lie, you would never kill yourself." Ino sneered at her. Sakura let out a bitter laugh.

"Suicide? Who said suicide? I said assassins. Assassins by the name of _Akatsuki_. Look in my bedroom if you don't believe me. Oh, some of it is theirs, yes. All of the furniture, floor and two of the walls are mine though. No healing was done until _after_ they cut me over a hundred times. Then they left, I was no hope for them after all." Ino entered the room cautiously. Then, she backed out, daring for the bathroom to vomit. She was a pale green when she re-entered the room.

"You... Why Neji? I want Neji!"

"You think I will sacrifice anymore of the non-existent happiness I have left for _you_." Venom was pronounced on every word and Ino reeled back in fear. Then, Neji entered.

"Sakura, why... may I ask... is _Ino_ here?" He said, shaking frompain.

"She wanted me to 'give-up' on you and let her live a fairy tale life." He turned on Ino.

"You... you wanted Me back... when all Sakura has is... _this_?" He said, motioning the darkened apartment. "You are the most... self indulging, selfish bitch... I have ever met. Thank fuck I'm not marrying you." Ino started to cry.

"Ino-san, please leave and do not return unless you have corrected the fact you framed me with Tsunade." She stood up and shakily moved to the door, opening it and leaving swiftly closing the black door behind her.

--

Two weeks later, Neji had been saved by Sakura's medical skills cleaned up the apartment and it was looking almost normal. Sakura was eating more normally, but was still thin and still only a few shades off white. it was then that Gaara visited Sakura.

"Sakura-san." He called into the more livable-in house, smiling slightly. "I see you have cleaned yourself up with the help of Hyuuga." She nodded, confirming his observations. "Tsunade is going to see you about the set-up." No-one had ever seen Sakura smile as bright as now, not even when she was little.

"Thanks Gaara-kun." She said as she pulled Neji by the hand past Gaara and up to the Hokage's office.

* * *

"Hokage? You wanted me?" Sakura asked, masking her happiness with one a little more depressing.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry for not not believing you... Ino confessed to setting you up. Will you ever be able to forgive me? Please?" Sakura smiled at the Hokage happily.

"You know, I have waited a whole year to hear those words..." She said as she hugged her old mentor excitably. "Have you told... other people?" Tsunade knew she meant her old friends.

"I'm announcing it tonight. You coming?" Sakura giggled evilly.

"Nah, I think I'll make an appearance shopping tomorrow. Now, I really have to get back to making dinner. See you."

As Sakura exited skipping, she felt Naruto appear in front of her.

"What's so funny, Haruno?" He asked harshly.

"You'll see Naruto. You'll see." She walked back to their apartment with Neji and he congratulated her with a kiss.

"Congratulations, Saku-chan. I'm so happy for you." He said, grinning. As they past the flower shop, they stopped, looking at it.

"Come on, I owe Ino for telling." As they walked into the shop they saw it empty, but the door was opened so they entered.

"Ino-san? Is Ino here? Hello?" Ino appeared from the back room looking glum. "I stopped by to say thanks... we better be leaving now. Feel free to stop by any time." Ino's eyes lit up, as she started to smile. "Loneliness can some kill people, y'know? So visit. See you around." Ino nodded as they entered the market-street once again.

* * *

Sakura exited her clean apartment wearing a flowery blue dress. She skipped perfectly down the cobbled street in her two inch white high heels, not even slightly tripping over. He big sea-blue bag hung on her shoulder loosely as it swayed as she skipped. She no longer got the smoldering glares from the villagers, instead she received apologetic smiles from them. She smiled back, forgiving all of them. As she wandered up to the market humming quietly, she walked over to the fruit section to the apple stall where she saw a figure waiting for her silently.

She passed said figure, picking out seven granny smith apples from the stall, paying for them and placing them in her sea-blue bag as she turned to Shino.

"Shino-san, you seem to want to say something." She said, repressing a grin.

"I apologize sincerely for the illogical hatred I have emitted towards you for the last year. I would be most elated if you forgave me." He said nonchalantly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I forgive you? See you around, Shino-san." She left him, heading towards the banana stall where she saw Hinata standing nervously.

"Ano... I'm very sorry for the horrible way I have acted towards you Sakura!" She said hurriedly.

"Haha, no worries, Hinata-chan. You weren't the only one who hated me." Sakura chose a bunch of bananas, getting out her money and paying for them as she spoke. "Anyway, I have more things to buy, so I'll be off. Goodbye, Hinata-chan." Sakura placed the bananas in her bag as she walked over to the flower stall where Shikamaru and Chouji stood patiently. Chouji was unusually not eating something.

"Hello Shikamaru, Chouji." Sakura chirped as she passes them to pick out seven perfect roses.

"Sakura-san. We're sorry for the way we have treated you. We had no idea that Ino was behind this." Shikamaru said lazily.

"I forgive and forget." Shikamaru and Chouji looked at her like she had two heads.

"You're just going to forget all of this? A whole year of your life?!" Chouji asked, eyes wide.

"Ding ding ding! Anyway, it's not like it's ever going to happen again, and Ino seems pretty sorry about it."

"I thought all women were supposed to be dramatic..." Shikamaru mumbled under his breath as Sakura laughed happily, paying for the roses and placing them carefully with the fruits siting in her bag.

"See you, drama queens!" She laughed as she made her way to the purple grape stall where Kiba, Lee and Tenten stood, waving at her as she approached.

"Hey, Sakura-chan..." Tenten said. She had been one of Sakura's best friend and her idol before the set up.

"Tenten-chan, Lee-kun, Kiba-kun. Nice to see you're okay." She walked around them,looking at the different types of grapes as they spoke.

"We're sorry, we did not know that Ino was not youthful." Lee said sadly.

"Haha, I seem to be hearing that a lot today." Sakura picked out the grapes she wanted, searching in her bag for her money that seemed to hide behind her growing number of fruit. However, before she could find the money, Kiba payed.

"We really are sorry, we had no idea that Ino-"

"No one did, Kiba. No one." Sakura cut him off. "And I told people, but they didn't believe me. Because if that, I wasted a whole year alone and wasted, cutting myself just so that I knew I could feel still, because it was ripping me apart from the inside." She sighed, trying not to remember. "Such a _nice_ way to spend a year." She said sarcastically as they winced. "It doesn't matter now, either way. As long as I'm not alone and wasted I'll live. It's times like these that can live through happily. So, you're forgiven, just don't remind me of last year again. See you." She walked away towards the last place she was buying from- the puppet store.

As she walked in, she saw Kankuro and Temari finishing paying. She walked towards the nearest wall to her, inspecting each puppet and seeing the price.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Temari called out as she made they made their way towards the pink haired girl.

"Hey Temari-chan, Kankuro-san. What did you buy?"

"Oh, just some more paint for Kankuro. He ran out again." Sakura smiled as she looked at a small wooden puppet the size of her head with blue hair in a bun on top of it's head. It wore black ninja gear and a hidden leaf headband across it's waist.

"You needn't buy one of those, I made one for you before the set up happened. Here." He took out a small puppet the size of his hand with black hair. it wore black khaki trousers with a fishnet top covered with a black strappy top covering it. it wore the hidden leaf headband around it's waist like the other doll, but in total the black haired doll was of much higher quality.

"Thanks, Kankuro-kun!" She hugged them both before leaving the shop and heading back to her awaiting apartment. She put her puppet in the bedroom before heading down into the kitchen where Neji was, looking thoroughly through the empty fridge.

"Here." Sakura said, throwing an apple. Neji caught it, looking up at her and smiling.

"How did the market go?" He asked calmly.

"It was good. I'm going out again, so put the fruit away, will you?" He nodded, picking up the fruit as Sakura took out some flowers.

"It'll take time for them to gather their courage, you know." He said nonchalantly. Sakura knew he meant her old team.

"I know." Was all she said before she left. Out in the street she converted back to her -slightly fake this time- happy mood.

After ten minutes of walking, Sakura finally got to the memorial stone where Kakashi stood. He watched as she moved forwards, placing the seven roses carefully next to the stone.

"What are you doing here, Sakura?" He asked gruffly.

"What does it look like, Kakashi? I'm visiting my parents. They died half a year ago whilst no one was talking to me." She traced their names fondly. "I'm guessing from your outfit you have just gotten back from a mission. You haven't even been into the village yet have you? Well, you need to be updated. See another time." She walked of, leaving Kakashi stunned as he watched her back disappear into the tree's.

After a minute or two, he took a quick glance back at the stone before heading out into the village.

Meanwhile, Sakura went down to the red bridge where they used to meet. She stood their for a minute before she felt Sasuke's presence approach. He was wearing standard Anbu uniform, so he would be heading out for a mission. It would be a quick encounter.

"I'm sorry." Was all he said. She nodded, she didn't expect him to say anything longer than that anyway. She nodded and he left for his mission. After ten minutes if watching the ripples in the water, she felt a slightly warmer presence approach. Naruto.

"Sakura-chan..." He said quietly.

"Naruto. Out of all the people who didn't believe me, it hurt most when you didn't. You were my brother... my father... my son. You were any one who I needed. And you left because my ex-best friend said I had slept with Itachi on the mission. She didn't even have any proof! But you all left me... It doesn't matter now anyway. I.. I forgive you. Just don't leave me again ever... okay? It would be that last nail in my coffin." She hugged him as she felt a single warm tear run down her face.

"I wont leave you, Sakura-chan. I'm sorry." She smiled into his chest as they hugged for a minute more before breaking off.

"Well, I've got togo, Naruto. See you around..." She walked off happily as she returned back at her apartment to hear the phone ring. When she picked it up she heard a single sentence from Kakashi.

"I'm so happy for you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

**Finally, it's finished! This is the third version of it, cause I kept accidently renewing the page and deleting it all D: **

**In my first version, Sakura didn't forgive Naruto, but then it got really complicated when it came to the phone call at the end because I wanted Naruto **_**and**_** Kakashi to do it and that was smelly so I just said she forgave him and Kashi did the phone call.**

**Hope you enjoyed, see you in my next story!(Or my reviews to your stories)**

LixxyChan xx


End file.
